Close Your Eyes
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Kise hanya sakit dan terluka. Dan seharusnya ia sadar, selain kami-sama, ada satu sosok yang tidak mungkin ia bohongi. Akashi Seijyuuro, tentu saja. Seharusnya Kise langsung pulang dan tidak bertemu dengan sosok pemuda bermata dwiwarna yang dengan emperor's eyes-nya bisa mengetahui segala hal.


**Kuroko no Basuke**** bukan punya saya!  
**

**Title: Close Your Eyes**

Setting: Teiko Junior High School (2nd Years)

Pairing: Akashi Seijyuuro x Kise Ryouta

Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Cannon-modify, AU, Plot-less, Crack pairing, OOC(little), Typo(s), etc.

_**Summary:**_

_Kise hanya sakit dan terluka. Dan s__eharusnya ia sadar, selain kami-sama, ada satu sosok yang tidak mungkin ia bohongi. Akashi__ Seijyuuro__, tentu saja. Seharusnya Kise langsung pulang dan tidak bertemu dengan sosok pemuda bermata dwiwarna yang dengan emperor's eyes-nya bisa mengetahui segala hal__._

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOLBACK BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FIC INI**

**Ok? Saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk saran kritik, silakan masukkan ke kotak review ^o^V**

_x-x-x-x-x_

Pemuda pirang itu sekali lagi menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Garis wajah yang halus, bulu mata lentik, iris topaz, dan kulit pucatnya. Kise Ryouta- dia si model terkenal yang sedang tenar dikalangan remaja putri yang rela antri berjam-jam hanya untuk mendapat tanda tanggannya. Si copy-cat dari tim inti klub basket Teiko yang bisa meniru gerakan sekali lihat. Pemuda dengan wajah diatas rata-rata itu menatap kesal pantulan di depannya. Pandangan meremehkan, depresi.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa? Apa penyebab pemuda yang selalu mengumbar senyum blink-blink ini terlihat depresi dengan jejak tipis air mata mengalir di pipinya? Tidak ada yang tahu... hanya Kise, hanya Kise Ryouta sendiri yang tahu apa yang sedang melanda dirinya.

Setelah sekali lagi membasuh wajahnya, pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, sebuah senyum _manis _kembali muncul di wajahnya.

'_Yosh! Ryouta kau tidak akan menampakkan wujud yang seperti tadi di depan teman-temanmu!'_ batinnya tegas. Dia tidak butuh orang lain tahu, cukup dia dan _kami-sama _yang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya dan apa yang melandanya. Hingga sanggup menghilangkan senyum _briliant _Kise dan membuat airmata mengalir dari bola mata keemasannya.

.

_If there is a way, can you lead me into?_

_Find me a way to get home_

.

Saat kembali ke gedung olahraga, yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah lapangan basket kosong dengan beberapa bola yang masih terabaikan begitu saja setelah puas dipantul-pantulkan dalam waktu yang lama. Kise mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Apa hari ini tidak ada yang piket? Rasanya mustahil, _seharusnya ada_. Kapten mereka, Akashi Seijyuuro jelas tidak akan membiarkan anak buahnya kabur begitu saja. Tapi?

Kise mencoba mengingat kembali. Apa mungkin dia yang piket hari ini?

Pemuda itu menggelang pelan menjawab pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Dia sudah piket pada sesi latihan sebelumnya, jadi jelas tanggung jawab membereskan lapangan dalam gedung ini, bukan tanggung jawabnya. Lalu, siapa? Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas dan dengan senyum ringan memungut bola basket yang berserakan di lapangan.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Kise memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sang kapten sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Mata _heterochorme _milik Akashi menatap tajam sosok Kise yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan. Memungut bola yang terlantar di tengah lapangan.

"A- akashicchi!" Kise membalas sambil tersenyum canggung. Menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak seperti itu, siapa coba yang tidak akan merinding?

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendekat, menatap lurus pemuda yang memegang posisi _small forward_ di tim mereka.

"Etto- ada sedikit urusan?" Kise menjawab seadaannya, otaknya buntu untuk mencari alasan. Kapten bersurai merah itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap bola di tangan Kise. Kemudian menyadari sesuatu, kenapa malah pemuda pirang ini yang memungut bola. Mana mahluk yang beberapa menit tadi ia suruh untuk membereskan lapangan?

"Mana Daiki?" Pertanyaan Akashi hanya dijawab dengan wajah polos dan gelengan pelan dari Kise.

_Oh… _tiba-tiba pemuDa itu mengangguk pelan. Lalu pandangannya kembali ke sosok Kise. Pemuda itu tampak bingung dan- Akashi tahu ada sesuatu di dalam iris keemasan milik _Ryouta _yang biasanya selalu bersinar tanpa perlu alasan jelas. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Ryouta, berikan bola itu padaku." Kise yang tidak mau cari masalah dengan kaptennya yang unyu-unyu tapi killer itu hanya menurut dan memberikan bolanya pada Akashi. Tidak mungkin kan dia dengan seenaknya mengatakan 'Akashicchi ambil saja sendiri kalau mau'. _Hell no! _Kise jelas masih sayang nyawa dan sama sekali tidak mendambakan mendapatkan lemparan gunting yang bisa merenggut nyawanya.

Setelah bola berwarna _orange _itu berpindah tangan, Akashi mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dekat _bench_ yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Dia memang sedang ada keperluan bertemu kepala sekolah untuk membahas mengenai proposal _training camp _yang akan dilakukan dalam rangka mengisi liburan musim panas(keputusan sepihak yang membuat Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise merana tapi tidak berani melawan). Nah, beberapa waktu lalu setelah latihan selesai Akashi _memerintahkan_ Aomine Daiki untuk membereskan lapangan. Dan sekarang yang disuruh malah lenyap dan muncullah Kise sebagai penggantinya.

"Apa yang sedang mengganggumu?" Dengan gaya casualnya Akashi memulai pembicaraan. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Kise _speechless _beberapa saat di tempat, _tumben Akashicchi mau tanya-tanya duluan._ Batinnya takjub, aneh sekaligus- oh... Kise melupakan sesuatu, dan pemuda itu benar-benar menyesalinya.

Seharusnya ia sadar, selain _kami-sama_, ada satu sosok yang tidak mungkin ia bohongi. Akashi, tentu saja. Seharusnya Kise langsung pulang dan tidak bertemu dengan sosok pemuda bermata dwiwarna yang dengan _emperor's eyes-_nya bisa mengetahui segala hal. Apa sudah ketahuan? Oh tunggu, memangnya Akashi akan peduli?

"Jelas aku peduli Ryouta, aku punya tanggung jawab atas performa kalian di atas lapangan."

"Eh~?" Kise merutuk dirinya, sekali lagi ia lupa. Kunci rapat-rapat pikirannya ketika Akashi ada kurang lebih 5 meter di sekitarnya. Kise akhirnya hanya tertawa canggung mendengar ucpan Akashi.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau tidak fokus setiap latihan. Beri aku alasan." Pemuda pirang itu kehilangan tawanya, apakah Akashi sudah tahu? Tidak fokus ya?

"_Warui'ssu ne_(Maafkan aku). Mungkin itu- _etto, _beberapa jadwal pemotretan bentrok dengan waktu latihan yang sudah Akashicchi jadwalkan." Dengan tangan gemetar yang disembunyikkannya di balik punggung, Kise memasang senyum sejuta dollar miliknya. Berharap Akashi luluh...

"Oh..." Sejujurnya, Kise ingin sekali sujud syukur begitu mendengar jawaban Akashi. Berarti ia aman dan tidak akan ditanyai lebih lanjut tentang hal-hal lainya yang sangat tidak ingin ia jawab. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna keemasan menunjukkan kelegaan luarbiasa, kelihatan tenang dan lebih ber-

DUUAAKKK

Sayangnya semua kegembiraan itu harus lenyap digantikan dengan bola basket yang tiba-tiba meluncur dan mencium jidatnya dengan terlalu keras. Pusing, nyeri dan kaget jelas terpancar di wajah Kise. Pemuda itu memegangi dahinya, matanya menatap khawatir daerah keningnya. _Pasti merah!_ Batinnya sambil mengaduh pelan.

"_Ittai'ssu yo_(Sakit!)_, _Akashicchi." Melasnya, sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Ini jelas bukan pemandangan langka melihat Kise Ryouta memasang tampang seperti itu. Akashi tampak tidak peduli, masih menatap lurus Kise. Aura-aura wibawa sekaligus menyeramkan menguak di sekitar tubuh Akashi. Kise pucat, _skakmat_.

"Aku tidak suka pembohong, Ryouta. Sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya." Kise terdiam sebentar, menjatuhkan dirinya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di tengah lapangan yang hanya berisi dia dan Akashi.

"_Sugoi'ssu yo, Akashicchi wa_(Akashicchi itu hebat sekali ya)_._" Pemuda berparas manis itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Percuma bersembunyi, percuma disembunyikan, toh Akashi pasti bisa menelanjangi isi pikirannya. Lebih baik mengaku dari pada nanti berujung membuat si pemilik mata heterokromik di depannya marah. Otaknya juga entah kenapa tidak mempunyai ide untuk mengelak sama sekali.

Di depannya, Akashi ikut menyamankan dirinya di bangku panjang yang dari tadi kosong. Menatap lurus wajah coretbudakcoret anggota tim-nya yang tampak lesu dan kehilangan _cahaya_. Menutup rapat bibirnya untuk mendengar pengakuan Kise.

Mundurnya perkembangan si pirang ini dalam setiap latihan jelas mebuat Akashi agak was-was. Kise jelas punya potensi besar, bahkan biasanya kalau masalah pengembangan kemampuan dia selalu bisa bersaing bila dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lain. Malah bisa dibilang yang paling cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba dua minggu belakangan ini, perkembangannya berkurang secara signifikan. Jelas saja hal itu membuat perhatian Akashi tertuju pada si rambut pirang beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"_Gakkuri_(Patah hati)." Suara tawa dengan nada sumbang keluar dari bibir Kise. Sepasang mata emasnya menolak menatap iris beda warna milik Akashi.

Di sisi lain, Akashi hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. Ada denyut aneh ketika mendengar tawa yang belum pernah ia dengar dari mulut Kise. Sendu, tidak bersemangat, mati, sama sekali berbeda dengan pemuda rambut pirang yang selama ini ia kenal. Sejak awal Akashi mememang sadar Kise adalah pribadi yang tidak akan membawa kesedihannya ke muka umum. Anak itu akan terus-terusan tersenyum, pura-pura(hal yang paling dibencinya), dan membuat semua orang beranggapan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Tapi Akashi tahu, siapa Kise Ryouta yang sesungguhnya.

"_Souka. Dare ka_(Begitu ya. Siapa orangnya?)_."_ Nada Akashi terdengar ringan, seringai pernuh arti muncul di wajah tampannya. Dia tahu, pemuda bersurai merah itu jelas tahu siapa orang yang akan disebut oleh Kise. Tetapi... huh- dia punya rencana tersendiri.

Kise tercekat, ternggorakannya terasa kering seketika. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menatap ke atas, menahan airmata yang entah kenapa mulai membasahi matanya.

Seharusnya hanya dia yang tahu, hanya Kise Ryouta yang boleh tahu siapa penyebab patah hatinya. Cukup dia yang merasakan luka yang masih membuka lebar di relung jiwanya. Seharusnya luka itu dibiarkan berdarah begitu saja, ah tidak- mungkin sekarang sudah bernanah dan sebentar lagi hatinya membusuk. Kise tidak bisa benar-benar peduli. Dia sudah menyerah... tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Ahominecchi, Kurokocchi _mo_(aominecchi bodoh, Kurokocchi juga)."

_It's bright, it's light, I just know_

_Can you see how bright they are?_

_I just can't see those shine_

Senyum di wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu mengembang, ya… dia selalu tahu. Dan dia benar(dan selalu benar), ini bukan berita baru baginya.

Akashi di sini hanya untuk memastikan, bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Sepasang matanya menatap Kise yang sedang mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, jelas sekali menahan airmata yang memaksa keluar untuk memabasahi pipinya. Tapi apa daya, aliran lembut cairan bening itu mengalir turun ke pipinya.

"Menyedihkan sekali." Seringai itu kembali muncul, Akashi sedang menyusun sesuatu di otaknya. Matanya berkilat tajam, pandangannya masih lurus menatap sosok rapuh Kise.

Detik berikutnya Akashi sudah berdiri, berjalan tanpa suara mendekati Kise yang sepertinya sudah melupakan keberadaannya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir _pink_ milik si pirang yang bergetar, sekuat tenaga menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Dan sekarang, bibir manis itu menjadi tawanan si pemilik manik emas dan merah itu.

Mata Kise membelalak, tubuhnya tersentak. Kise benar-benar kaget saat mereasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya, basah dan _memabukkan. _Matanya terbuka lebar, pupilnnya mengecil ketika mendapati kaptennya sedang menciumnya dengan ganas. Sepasang matanya menatap manik heterokrom milik Akashi. Nafasnya tersenggal, Kise ingin melawan, sangat ingin... tapi entah dengan alasan apa seluruh tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerjasama.

Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman ganas itu berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen, saliva membasahi bibirnya. Miliknya dan Akashi yang bercampur jadi satu. Otaknya masih tak mampu bekerja, bingung dan _shock_ masih menjadi faktor utama. Di lain sisi, Akashi menjilat bibirnya. Merasakan saliva yang membasahi bibirnya, menatap Kise dengan seringai khasnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak menutup sepasang manik emas milik Kise. Mendorongnya ke bawah dan menyandarkan kepala si pirang ke pahanya.

"A-kashi-" ucapannya terpotong ketika salah satu jari Akashi menyentuh bibirnya. Menyuruh yang bersangkutan diam.

"Tidur Ryouta. Dan sadarlah, hanya ada **aku**." Kalimatnya tegas, jelas itu adalah sebuah perintah dibanding dengan saran.

Kise tertegun sebentar, tangannya yang tadi kaku bergerak, menggapai pergelangan tangan Akashi yang menutup matanya. Pikirannya masih buntu. Tapi di sisi lain dia lebih tenang.

_Ya, hanya ada Akashicchi di sini_. Batinnya sambil merasakan tangan dingin sang Kapten.

Perlahan, Kise munutup matanya. Dan pemuda pirang itupun lelap dalam melodi detak jantung teratur dari sosok Akashi Seijyuuro di sampingnya. Kise memang membutuhkan istirahat, ya... istirahat, menenangkan diri untuk melupakan _semuanya_.

Akashi terenyum tipis mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda bersurai kuning yang tertidur di pahanya. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menunggu dan lalu mengambil hadiahnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu, Ryouta."

_If you're afraid_

_Close your eyes_

_Let my hand covered your beauty diamond_

_And when you wake up, I will always be your side _

_x-x-x-x-x_

.

.

.

#HeadBang

Maaf kalau plotless dan kurang kerasa, dan maaf kalau banyak misstyponya~ saya mengerjakan fic ini dua jam dari jam 12 malam #curhat*dihajar*

Yah, begitulah fanfiction ini terbuat~

Kalau ditanya dapet ide dari mana, saya cuma bisa bilang gara-gara nonton KnB episode 25. Waktu Kaijou vs Touou pas adegan Kise nangis dan minta maaf ke Kasamatsu-_senpei_. (Readers : Kok gak nyambung? AkaKise-nya dari mana?) Ya, abis itu saya baca doujin AkaKise yang TSIF xD THE BEST! Dan saya mikir begini, 'Aha! Mau buat fanfiction Akashi-kun x Ki-chan ah!' terus jadinya ini(?)(ambigu). Dan tanpa mikir apa yang akan saya tulis, Rei langsung nulis sekenan hati -.-a jadi... maafkan saya karena banyak kekurangannya DX.

Ano, ada rencana mau buat sequel untuk tahun berikutnya(3rd years), jadi...

Review, OK? Saran, keritik, masukkan, pujian(kalau ada, sujud syukur saya) dan lain-lainnya selalu diterima :D

_Jyaa Mata~ minna-sama._


End file.
